Where Angels and Animals Meet
by Adin Allivuruk
Summary: All my life. I’ve lived with the fear. I didn’t belong,I was welcomed into the Sohma’s House, with Kyo, Yuki and Shigure, Now I want to be able to make someone else happy, Give then the second chance I was given DN Angel/Furuba crossover. Maybe Romance...
1. Chatting online always leads to this

**Author's Note: Hi!! I'm writing this while I'm in the Cardcaptor/Furuba world, I thought of this fan fiction while I was in bed. It's when Risa and Tohru have been chatting buddies for 3 years, and then Tohru and the others go to Azumano. It's when the kids are 17, but Dark and Krad are still around, enjoy! Pairing are KyoXRisa RikuXYuki and KradXTohruXDark.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket or DN Angel, If I did, I would be making this a movie, not a fan fiction, even though I'm not sure it's all that good.**

_Riceball13-Tohru_

_Princess17-Risa_

_Riceball13 has signed on_

_Princess17 has signed on_

_Ricebal113: Hi Risa!_

_Princess17: Hi Tohru!_

_Riceball: How have you been doing?_

_Princess: I'm fine, how about? How are Kyo, Yuki and Shigure doing?_

_Ricaball13: We're all fine, How about you, Riku and the others?  
_

_Princess17: They're fine, hey! Phantom Dark stole something again, he's so HOT!_

_Riceball13: lol! You must really love the guy, well, as long as the guy is not bad, I'm behind you al the way!_

_Princess17: Really? That's so nice! Thanks Tohru, you know, you're the only on who doesn't think this is a bad idea! Don't you think Dark is so cool!_

_Riceball13: I've never seen Phantom Dark before Risa…_

_Princess17: WHAT!!! You have got to come here! I won't take no for an answer, I'll arrange rooms for you, Kyo, Yuki, Shigure, Hanjima and Arisa._

_Riceball13: Are you sure?_

_Princess17: Of course! I want everyone to see you guys, Riku and the others, knew that I've been talking to you for over 3 years, besides, My parents are not going to be around so that leaves the mansion with us and my and Riku's butler, there will be plenty of room!_

_Riceball13: Um…ok, I'll just go ask Shigure and the others._

_Princess17: OK!_

--3 minutes later---

_Riceball13: He said yes!! How does next Sunday sound!  
_

_Princess17: YAY!! Great! That's in two days! I'll get your rooms ready! I'll the others. Bye!_

_Riceball13: ok bye!_

_Princess17 has signed off_

_Riceball13 has signed off_

The next day

"Risa, what did you want to tell me?" Riku asked on their way to school.

"Remember my chatting buddy Tohru Honda?"

"Yea…what about her?"

"I invited her and some o f her friends over for a couple of weeks"

"WHAT! Without my permission"

"I don't need your permission, besides; I told mom and dad already so nothings stopping me.

"Well, we'll just see how they are and if their really teens or-"

"RIKU!! How dare you talk about my friends like that?!"

"What's wrong you two" the Harada twins turned around to see Daisuke walked towards them.

"Oh nothing Niwa, Riku was just trying to ruin my fun."

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"What were you arguing about?"

"Do you remember my online chatting buddy Tohru Honda?"

"Of course!"

"Well, I invited her and her friends over to our house for a couple of weeks!"

"That's great Miss. Harada!"

Risa and Daisuke told Takashi and Satoshi about Risa's big news while Riku just rolled her eyes as Takeshi got all excited, Satoshi was Satoshi but he did seem a little interested.

Now the only thing left was for them to come.

Now let's see how Tohru and the gang is doing.

Shigure was bouncing around as Tohru was cleaning the house so when they left the house would be clean. Yuki was on the phone calling Arisa and Hana to tell then about the big event, Arisa seemed happy while Hana said something about new waves. Kyo was making sure Shigure kept his perverted mouth to himself.

"Oh Tohru, I'm so happy that we'll be able to go see your new friends!!"

"Thank you Shigure! I'm really excited too! I have a lot of work to do though, cleaning the house, getting everything packed-"

"Don't worry about that Miss Honda, we'll help with that."

"Thanks Yuki!"

"Oh, it seems lie Yuki is trying to make a move on my little flower…"

"You sick bastard!" (hit over the head be Kyo)

Well, I'd better get diner started!" Tohru said as she ran off to the kitchen, Yuki went to check on the garden, Kyo went to the roof and Shigure, well, his editor would be coming by soon so he had to finish the last page of his story, then go harass her.

I guess some people never change…

**Author's Note: Done! I know I should be updating on those fan fictions, but those are Neethu's responsibilities now…hehe…I'm so evil! I'm leaving 3 fan fictions in the hands of an 8 year old, and a hot angel who doesn't wear shoes and winged plushy doll/lion if you count them. If you liked it, please review!**


	2. Introductions

**Neethu: I'm BACK!! I've noticed that New Teens, Same Families is the least fav of everyone, so that will be discontinued until Poca-chan decided what to do with it!**

**Kero: So what story are we doing now?**

**Yue: Where Angels and Animals Meet, apparently people liked that more than the other crossover.**

**Neethu: YAY!! Yue's decided to join our conversation Kero!**

**Kero: YAY!!**

**Shaoran: Urgh…**

**Neethu: SHAORAN!! W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE HELPING SAKURA!!!**

**Shaoran: Ow…my ears…WHY DID YOU SCREAM SO LOUD!!  
**

**Kero: NOW LOOK WHO'S SCREAMING KID!**

**Shaoran: YOU ARE!!**

**Yue: BOTH OF YOU! SHUT UP!!  
**

**Kero: O.O**

**Neethu: wow…**

**Shaoran: I going now…**

**Neethu: that was weird…**

**Kero: What, Yue screaming or Shaoran appearing out of nowhere?**

**Neethu: Both, Yue, can you do the disclaimer?**

**Yue: Neither Neethu nor Pocahontas own DN Angel nor Fruits Basket but they do own this fan fiction.**

**Neethu and Kero: ENJOY!**

**------------Crossovers-------------------------------------------Rule!!!--------------**

First off, we'll see what's going on in Azumano!

Risa and Riku were rushing though the house making sure everything was clean and the rooms were ready for Tohru and Her friends, Risa was extra giddy and Riku, who had warmed up to the idea, was rolling her eyes while she finished up the work in the last room. Risa was jumping up and down from all the excitement and Riku was telling her to look out side for them.

"They're bond to show up anytime, I'll go call Daisuke and Satoshi and knowing Takeshi, he's probably tag along."

"I'M SO EXCITED! I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE TOHRU AND HER FRIENDS!!" Risa squealed as Riku got off the phone. Two minutes later, they heard what sounded like a sound of bulls running to the house, the doors opened to reveal Takeshi running while dragging Satoshi and Daisuke by the arm. Daisuke looked really scared and Satoshi, well, he looked pretty amused at the fact Takeshi could dragged both of them so far…

"WE ARE HERE!!! SHOW US THE LADIES!!" Takeshi yelled as everyone else just sweat dropped. There was a timid knock on the door that no one would have heard if it wasn't for Satoshi standing in front and heard, he looked out the glass and saw a boy with bright orange hair who seemed to be fighting with a girl with blond hair, a man with black hair was there also and seemed to be saying something interesting because a second later, the orange haired boy and a boy with gray hair bonked him on the head, next to the gray haired boy was a brunette talked happily with a girl with black hair who looked start at him. Satoshi opened the door to them and everyone, besides Satoshi who already knew the fact was: _Tohru and Risa looked exactly the same except Tohru had blue eyes and Risa had brown._

"What the hell is going on, why do you have the same eyes as Tohru?!" Kyo yelled, making Risa flinch and Riku mad.

"Don't yell at my sister jerk!" Riku yelled back causing Kyo to start steaming and the gray haired boy to step in.

"I'm very sorry for my cousin's behavior, I'm Yuki Sohma, and the temperamental one is Kyo Sohma, the man here with the black hair is Shigure Sohma, the girl here with blonde hair is Arisa Uotani, the other girl over here is Saki Hanajima and the girl next to here is Tohru Honda." He said with a smile on his face.

"Oh! I'm so glad you guys came, this is my twin sister Riku, the red head is Daisuke, the boy with blue hair here is Satoshi and the boy here who's giving suggestive looked to Tohru is Takeshi" she said the ending with a smirk while everyone, besides Tohru who innocently didn't know what she was talking about, glared at him.

"Well, we arranged rooms for you guys, but just to make sure of something, do any of you want to share rooms." Risa asked

"I'll share a room with my precious flower-"Shigure was interrupted by a two bumps on his head by Kyo and Yuki, Daisuke and Satoshi heard a smirk in their heads. (Krad and Dark).

"How about Tohru, Hana and I share a room!" Arisa said while putting her hands on their shoulders.

"Sure! How about you three boys?" Risa said.

"I want my own room and it better be far away from that damn Yuki's!" Kyo yelled as Yuki just rolled his eyes.

"Ok…Yuki's room will be the room to the left and Kyo's can be the one down the hall." Riku said.

"And what about me?" Shigure asked innocently with big chibi eyes, Risa laughed.

"Don't worry Mr. Sohma; your room is across from Yuki's and next to the girls!"

"Oh crap…" Yuki muttered.

"OH Thank you! Please, call my Shigure!"

"OK Shigure!"

"How about we get your things to your room and then get something to eat! Hey Tohru, guess what!"

"What?"

"Dark is going to steal today, the police say they're going to put up lots of dangerous traps!"

"Oh my…I hope Dark will be alright…"

'_Aw…I so happy that Tohru is worried about me! I can't wait till I can meet her in person…' _Dark said as Daisuke scowled.

'DARK!! Leave Ms. Honda out of this!"

'_You're no fun!"_

'…'

Daisuke was pulled back to the real world when Satoshi tapped his shoulder.

"Are you coming, you been standing there for 5 minutes and everyone gone."

"Hehehe…I'm ok!"

"Ok everyone, time to head to head out!!" Risa proclaimed as the others followed,

-----------------------I---------------------Love-----------------Crossovers-----------

**Author's Note: I'M DONE!! HAHA!! The next chapter will show the meeting between Dark, Krad and Tohru! Please review!**


	3. Nice to meet you

**Neethu: HAHA!! We're back! Since people seemed to really enjoy this crossover, I wrote up a chapter for the story! I hope you enjoy! **

**Yue: We all know Poca-chan was the one who wrote the story…**

**Kero: Ya…that's plagiarism…**

**Neethu: WHATEVER!!! I decided to update for her since her friend camp back from camp and she was in a good mood!**

_**Since we all know we don't own DN Angel or Fruits Basket, the disclaimer won't be said anymore.**_

--------------Time----------------for------------------the----------------theft---------

It was 9 pm, one hour from the time Dark said he would the stealing the Maiden of Darkness and Light. (Made it up, it sounds bad doesn't it) Tohru, Risa and Shigure were watching the screen intently; Riku was talking with Yuki while Arisa and Kyo were once again fighting while Saki was eating some snacks.

"Risa, are we going to the museum like the people on TV?" Tohru asked as she pointed meekly at the people waiting at the museum, Risa nodded happily as Riku rolled her eyes.

"I can't believe you still have that crush on that pervert!" Riku said, causing Kyo and Yuki think if Dark was as bad as Shigure.

"Riku!! Mr. Dark is not a pervert, he's so cool!" Risa said.

"What's so great about a thief?" Kyo said, causing Riku and Arisa to nod their heads in agreement. Saki on the other hand a different opinion.

"For all we know, this Dark person could be a good person who's stealing for a good reason" Saki said, when she finished everyone was staring at her.

"What?"

"…nothing let's just go" Arisa said as everyone got up.

"Don't worry ladies, if any of you get scared, I'll hold you…" Shigure said pervertedly, which earned him to four bumps on his head, one from Kyo, one from Yuki, one from Arisa and surprisingly, one from Riku!

They arrived there in 15 minutes, giving them time to look around the museum, Risa and Riku saw Takeshi in a tree and told him to come down. He jumped down and landing on his butt (hehe!), causing Arisa and Kyo to laugh at him and Tohru to rush to him and worry about him.

"Are you alright Takeshi?! Do you need some ice?!" Tohru asked as she helped him up.

"It's ok Tohru; you don't have to help me…"

"Are you sure?!"

"Yep.

"…ok…"

"Come one you two! Do you want to see Dark or not!" Risa yelled as she ran ahead

"Coming!" Tohru and Takeshi (hehe the T's) said together.

"Damn, why didn't I just stay at the house, like I really need to see some guy who thinks he's all that!" Kyo hissed as Arisa rolled her eyes.

"Oh can it Orange top, you didn't have to come!"

"Oh shut up Yankee!"

"Stop bothering everyone stupid cat…"

"Make me damn rat!"

By now everyone besides Tohru were wondering why Kyo and Yuki had referred to each other as animals…but that was put aside when they heard a voice in the crowd.

"IT"S PHANTOM DARK!"

All heads were turned to where the lady was pointing to and sure enough there was a man wearing all black flying on black wings. Kyo and Yuki stared with their mouths open, Tohru gasped, Arisa said "Cool!" Shigure was wide-eyed and Hanajima was unresponsive.

"Oh my gosh! Dark can fly! Lucky!" Arisa yelled as the others, besides Risa, Riku and Takeshi, nodded.

Tohru was in the back of the group and thought she saw a boy haired boy fall to the floor inside the museum (can you guess who it its?).

'Oh no! That poor boy! I hope he's alright, I'll go check on him!'

Tohru quietly walked away to see who that was. Since Phantom Dark had shown himself, the crowd was really crazy, trying to get a shot of Phantom Dark, Tohru went though the back doors and tip toed, she saw the statue Dark was supposed to steal, she gasped when she saw that the statue looked familiar, it looked exactly like her. She heard the sound of footsteps and quickly hid behind a curtain. She looked a peak and saw Dark walking across the room smirking at the statue.

"Aw…no one here to stop me…oh well" he said as he advanced to the statue, only to be almost hit by a ball of energy.

"Hello Dark, nice to see you again." Said Krad, smirking, Dark growled.

"Krad…"

"Sorry Dark, but I can't let you win this time."

"Oh really?" With that, the battle began, energy balls flying everywhere, one hitting the curtain Tohru was behind, causing her to yelp and run away from it and bumping into in the nearest thing, Krad. He glared at her with his cold, cat like eyes that just scared the life out her. She quickly got up.

"I'm so sorry; I didn't mean to bump in to you!" Tohru said as she bowed a hundred times sped up.

"Who the hell are you" Krad asked in a very pissed manner. He had almost mistaken her for Risa if it wasn't for the fact her eyes were blue.

"Oh, sorry, my name is Tohru Honda"

"You look a lot like Risa" Dark said as Tohru whipped around to see Dark.

"Oh! You must be the Dark! Risa told me all about you, but ironically, she never told me about you, maybe she forgot." Tohru said, the last part she turned back to Krad.

"Can you tell me your name?" she asked meekly.

"No."

"Can I guess?"

"Don't care."

By now you should know that Daisuke and Satoshi were asleep and had just woken up, to see Dark and Krad not fighting and Tohru talking to Krad! (THE HORROR! THE PEACEFUL SOCIALIZING TIME HORROR!!)

'What the heck is going on Dark?'

'_Well, Krad and I were fighting and then Tohru came out of no where and now she's trying to guess his name.'_

'…what?'

Now back to Krad and Tohru, since she isn't a genius and had never met him, she guess wrong names, then something struck her, if this guy is the opposite from Dark, and it isn't light…oh I know!

"Is it Krad?" Tohru said, Krad and Dark were quiet till Dark broke it.

"Well I'll be damned…she got it right…"

"I was right! YAY! Well it's nice to meet you Krad!"

"That's it, I'm finishing both of you off!" he said as he hurled energy balls at both of them, Dark dodged them, but didn't have enough time to save Tohru.

_The ball of light hit her and she fell out the window._

**Neethu: Sorry if the characters acted OOC! Poca-chan made it differently, but I changed it around, also Yue and Kero will not be joining me, it turns out Sakura needs their help, so it's only me from now on!**

**Please review and I'll ask Poca-chan to write a good chapter.**


	4. True Destiny

**Neethu: I'm back! Poca-chan had the next chapter up so I thought I would update again! The other two stories I don't like so I'll only update these two chapters, sissy's gotten really lazy about her stories and refuses to type them up, I don't blame her, she has to teach the kids at church songs and their actions for VBS, our superintendent always makes Poca-chan the song teacher. Since She didn't have much time, this chapter is short.**

**--------What-------------will-----------happen--------to--------Tohru-----------?**

A look of horror past through Tohru past as she fell through the window, it saw in the other side of the building so no one was there to save me.

"AAAAHHHH!!" she screamed as time seemed to stop as Tohru got closer to the ground, only to be saved by a bright light the brought her back to the room were Dark and Krad were. She collapsed unconscious on the ground. The statue that was once in the display case disappeared and in its place was card.

_Dear Dark and Krad._

_You may not have been aware of it but you have a bigger destiny then the Hikari's and Niwa's gave you, this destiny was given by the Sohma's. You are connected to the Chinese Zodiac, there was a girl who was the daughter of the god, she was a sweet, timid girl who always put others needs before her own. All the animals loved her, but hated the god, for he was mean and cruel and used his power to use others. The god was jealous of his daughter and planned to kill her, he only told the rat of his plans, not knowing that the rat also loved the girl. The rat told the others about the god's plan and heard of two very strong warriors in the village near by. The horse and cow told the warriors about how the god was planning to kill his daughter; everyone knew about the god and his daughter and knew how the daughter will too good for her father. Since then the warriors protected the girl. Then one day there was a battle going on, the princess went missing and so did the warriors, they were found by the Hikaris and were out in the black wings. The towns forgot all about the young goddess and warriors. You have a second chance to save the girl, the god is a man called Akito Sohma and the girl is Tohru Honda, from now on, you won't share a body with Satoshi or Daisuke, while you're around her, you'll take cat forms, only when she's in real danger can you transform to the forms you are in now. All you have to do is jump in the air and do a flip. Dark and With become one person now also, I hope you have a good time._

_Sincerely,_

_ Kyoko Honda _

"What the heck does that mean?" Krad asked

"I don't know..." Dark said

Then all of a sudden a bright light shined in the room, causing the doors the snapped closed and locked so no one could get in, like the police. The light faded and then instead of just Krad and Dark, Satoshi and Daisuke were there also wearing their school uniforms. (Don't ask why…)

"What just happened??" Daisuke asked as Tohru finally woke up.

"The note said this would happen…maybe it is true…" Satoshi said as Tohru walked warily to the group.

"What happened?" Tohru asked as her dizzy spell went away.

"Well according to this letter, Krad and I are you protectors; do you know who this person is?" Dark asked as he gave her the letter, her eyes grew wider (is that possible?) as she gasped.

"M-mom?"

"MOM?!" They boys said in a union (O.O I thought it was obvious)

"Ya, Kyoko Honda's my mom… but she died a years"

"Then how did she send this letter?" Krad asked

"…I don't know"

"Tohru, do you know someone called Akito Sohma?" Daisuke asked

"Y-Yes! He's the head of the Sohma family"

"Is he like a god to them?" Satoshi asked

"Yes! How did you know that?!"

"The letter said." Dark answered.

"By any chance, is the Sohma family cursed with the Chinese zodiac" Daisuke asked

"How did you know?!" Tohru asked as they heard banging at the door

"We'd better go, if the police find us, we'll all get in trouble " Dark said. They nodded as Dark and Krad exited through the windows and Tohru, Daisuke and Satoshi exited through the back door.

**Neethu: I'm so sorry that the chapter is short, but I only gave sissy half an hour to think of something and she can have some really bad writer block! Please review!**


	5. Good Morning

**Neethu: I'M BACK!!! Thank you for all your nice reviews! Sorry for taking so long! I informed sissy that everyone like her stories! Oh! snowygirl55, sissy says hi and how she misses her too! Summer sure is nostalgic, it makes you happy that there no school for two months and for so, it means to disappearance of friends (aka Tifalockheart123). This is for everyone who feels summer as a time of memories and mourning (aren't I good?). ****I ERASED THETHREE OTHER STORIES! HAHAHAHAHA!! I DID THAT BECAUSE I HATED THEM!!! THIS CHAPTER IS MADE BY MEM, AND THIS TIME I MEAN IN!!**** Anyway, enjoy!**

**------I--------really--------like-------doing--------this-------mmoooo------------**

Dark returned with Daisuke to his house and had a lot of explaining to do, Satoshi, though very reluctant, had Krad returned with him. Tohru went to the group; Arisa, Saki, Kyo and Yuki were very worried about Tohru and immediately asked if she was ok. Daisuke and Satoshi were asked questions by Risa, Riku and Takeshi if they were alright; since they looked a little dazed (that's what you get for taking a nap). Where was Krad and Dark, well they were hiding in the trees.

**------------Time------------For--------------school----------------!!!----------------**

Dark and Krad seemed to forget one little part of the letter, they would turn into cats! So the next day Satoshi and Daisuke woke up really early to see a cat in their room, yelling at them and running around. For Satoshi, it was a white cat with the same, golden cat eyes. For Daisuke, it was a black cat with purple cat eyes. What the first thing that popped into Satoshi head was to trap him under something and never let him out. What popped into Daisuke's head was to help Dark revert back, but then of course they both had different ideas about what to do, but one thing they both did, scream, run out of the room and lock the door. Dark, being a phantom thief, picked the lock and started dialing Satoshi number as Emiko tried to calm Daisuke down. Satoshi picked up the phone, while trying to fight back a spasing, flying white cat that was lunging itself onto him. (HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I'm SO EVIL!).

"Hello…"

"Satoshi, we have a problem!"

"If it's about you and Krad turning into cats, I know, the letter said this would happen, which probably means you'll have to stay with Tohru now."

"Oh…but are you sure Tohru and the others can handle Dark and Krad in the same house?"

"I hope so…"

Not that long later, a bright light emitted from Dark and Krad, bringing them to Tohru's room. She was still sleeping, her hair framing a face, giving her a look of innocence, one that Krad who love to scratch up! (HAHA).

"Aww…she looks so cute…." Dark cooed as he gently crawled next to her on the top of her pillow. He fell asleep immediately, leaving Krad to simmer down, he also ended up falling asleep.

3 hours later…

Then the alarm went of. Tohru woke up and turned it off; Dark also woke up, but not Krad. Tohru saw a medium size white cat sleeping contently nuzzled against her ankle. (AAWWW KAWAII!!!!) Then she saw another medium sized cat, but black with purple eyes staring at her with a smile on its face, to not scare her too much, he just gave her a meow. Tohru did the first thing that came to her head.

"AAAWWW! Hi! What are you two doing here?" she asked Dark.

"Well, we're really Dark and Krad in kitty forms!" Dark said, causing her to widen her eyes, but since she was used to the unusual, she tried to not scream.

"Oh…you two are the guys who were at the museum! It's nice to see you again, but what happened, why you are two cats" she whispered so she wouldn't wake up Krad.

"The letter said this would happen, today is going to be your first day of school right?"

"Right, but what about you and Krad? Who's gonna take care of you two while we're gone?" she said with such concern in her eyes that Dark couldn't help but feel a bit guilty. (Yea…she has that power on people).

Krad was started to shiver, Tohru's motherly instincts kicked in as she gently picked him up and set him on her pillow and covered him with the blanked, Dark watched in awe.

Krad woke up to see two smiling faces at him and one was scratching the back of him ears, causing him to do an involuntary purr. (AAWWW! DON'T YOU JUST LOVE IT WHEN I WRITE THE CHAPTERS?)

"Hehe, Krad purred…" Dark snickered as Krad hissed at him, Tohru giggled as she picked Krad up, he tried to scratch her, but him claws wouldn't come out on her, making him just give her a fuzzy slap in the arm.

"Krad, don't be mad at Dark, it was my fault…" she looked now and him with her big, sad blue eyes that mad him want to KILL Dark even more now since now he seemed even more like the bad guy.

"No Tohru, don't blame yourself, Krad is naturally mad at me, he has been for hundreds of years."

"Why?"

"Because our families have been enemies for a long time, the Hikaris, the family he inhabits, created artworks that held powers, the Niwas, the family I inhabit, stole their artworks from them, one day, the Hikaris created something called the black Wings, when the Niwas tried to steal it, it ended up breaking in half, causing us to be created. So now I steal artwork from the Hikari, and Krad protects them and tries to catch me.

"Like cat and mouse…" Tohru said as she seemed to be in deep thought.

'_I get it now, Krad is like a cat and Dark is like a mouse, no wonder Dark's last name is mouse.'_

"Tohru…are you ok?" dark asked as both he and Krad saw she had a serious look on her face, but it went away in a flash.

"I fine Dark, come on, you two can come with me to school, just stay in my bag so no one sees ok," she said with a little smile gracing her face.

"Why are you always smiling," Krad asked, earning a glare from Dark.

"Oh, it's because I want others to smile to, I want to make people happy…" she said as the drifted off to thought again.

"Tohru! Are you homesick, did you talk to your family yet?" Dark asked, trying to lighten to mood, only causing it darken more.

"Actually Dark, I'm an orphan…" she said with a small sad smile on her face.

"Oh I'm sorry…" he said as he looked up at her with big sad purple eyes.

"Oh no, it's ok, really!" she said as she pet Dark on his head.

"Are you ok Krad?" Tohru asked as she saw he was staring at something on the floor.

"Yea…is this your mom?" he asked as he pointed to the photograph.

"OH! How did mom get down there?!" she said as she picked up the frame and put it back on the table.

"So that's your mother…" Krad said as he stared at the picture of the women with short orange hair.

"Yea…" she said sheepily.

"You'd better get going, school starts in half an hour," Dark said as he stared at the clock.

"Oh you're right!" I better get going if you want; you can stay in my bag." She said as ran out of the room, leaving them by themselves.

**Author's Note: SORRY FOR THE SUCKINES!! I was to busy with my own story to think of a good chapter of this! Gomen!**


	6. Suprise, Suprise

**Author's Note: Hi everyone! Sorry I haven't updated on this in so long! I couldn't think of anything, this is a Halloween chapter, I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DN Angel or Fruits Basket ::cries::**

Azumano (sp?) High was buzzing with excitement October 31st, the annual Halloween contest for scariest, funniest, cutest and most original. Risa was dressed as Sana Kurata from Kodocha; Riku was Enma Ai from Jigoku Shoujo. Daisuke was Sora from Kingdom Hearts and Satoshi was Riku from Kingdom Hearts. Kyo was forced to be Akito Hayama from Kodocha and Yuki was Naozumi from Kodocha. Last, but not least Tohru was Sailor Neptune, Dark and Krad trotting behind her. Arisa was Sailor Uranus but with a long skirt and Hana was Sailor Jupiter with a semi long skirt.

"I can't believe I have to wear this…thing!" Kyo said tugging at his wig and outfit."

"Shut up orange top, you think we all want to dress up like this." Arisa said as she bonked him on the head and walked ahead to where Tohru, Riku and Risa were.

"Wow Tohru, that blue hair wig looks great on you!" Risa said as Tohru blushed and startled babbling.

"No! No! You and Riku look so much better!" Tohru said as Riku and Risa just smiled.

"Whose idea was it to dress everyone like this" Satoshi asked, obviously getting annoyed of his silver hair wig.

"It was Saki's idea; you have a problem with it." Arisa asked as she snuck up behind him with a lead pipe in her hand.

"P-Please don't hurt H-Hiwatari Miss. Uotani!" Daisuke asked as he stood between Satoshi and Arisa.

"It's ok Arisa, it's not like he can do take off his costume without me punishing him" she said monotone as her eyes started glowing an eerie purple color. Everyone gulped.

Then out of nowhere…a happy little voice was heard…

"HI TOHRU!! DID YOU MISS ME!!" out of nowhere a little blonde boy with a bunny suit cam out.

"Momiji. It's so good to see you!" Tohru said giving him a big smile, Haru came out from being a bush (what was he doing there?) in a cow outfit, Kyo, Arisa and Riku dropped to the floor laughing at the outfit he were wearing, Yuki just sighed, Risa giggled a little while Daisuke and Satoshi just sweat dropped..

"Hatsaharu, you're here too, how are you!" Tohru said, giving a good natured smile. He smiled back. 

"I'm good Tohru, Momiji insisted on coming to see you so I decided to come with him so he didn't get into trouble.

"What's with your outfits, their ridiculous!" Kyo shouted as Momiji just started crying.

"WAAAA! Tohru, Kyo's being mean to me!" he cried and with his cute looks and the bunny outfit, he looked awfully cute, Riku and Risa just blushed.

"What's wrong with our outfits?" Haru asked, a bit in black mode.

"Are you blind?! It's stupid, embarrassing and makes you look like clown, you stupid cow!" Kyo said, having gone too far.

"Hatsaharu, he didn't mean it!" Tohru tried to say, but it was too late, Haru was in full black mode, and unfortunately for Risa, she was too close to him. He grabbed her and turned her around so she was looking at everyone else.

"What about her outfit, doesn't she look stupid?" he said dangerously low and Kyo blushed a little. Risa was beet red and her brownish red hair was cradled around her face and neck. She was wearing and pink shirt and blue jeans with a blue jean jacket and sunglasses in her hair. (I can see Sana wearing this).

"No…her outfit is fine..." he mumbled, his blush was becoming apparent. Dark and Krad were watching, very amused behind Tohru's shoes.

"Does it make her look cute, I think so." He said, starting the breath on her neck, causing her to yelp.

"Let her go! She didn't do anything" Riku yelled, about to hit him, only to be pulled back by Yuki.

"Don't, that will only make him madder." He said as they watched Kyo and Haru only argue more

"If you really care what happens to her, then here!" Haru threw her to Kyo; he caught her before she could get to close.

"Hey, you ok?" Kyo asked Risa as she finally got up.

"Y-Yea, thank you." She said as she looked at him.

"Don't mention it" he said as he went ahead, the rest of the group following, Riku and Tohru the only ones who left (along with Dark and Krad if you count them).

"Oh Risa, are you ok, I'm so sorry I couldn't help you!' Tohru said, close to tears.

"Yea, do you want me to beat him up for you" Riku said, punching her fist in her hand so show her point. Risa laughed a little.

"I'm ok guys, don't worry." She said as they walked ahead to the rest of the group, Dark and Krad hopped into the bag Tohru had brought if they got tired of walking.

The rest of the day went ahead perfectly without a hitch, Haru apologized and Risa forgave him completely. Riku and Yuki though, told Haru never do to that again to Risa, he agreed. Risa and Kyo stayed far away from each other, still not knowing what to do now. Satoshi, Daisuke, Arisa and Saki talked to each other.

-----After School----

"What a fun day!" Tohru said as she went her room to freshen up.

"Momiji, where are you and Haru going to stay?" Yuki said as Momiji and Haru sat down. It was 2 hours later.

"We're staying at one of the house the Sohmas own." Haru said as Tohru came back with snacks for everyone.

"Tohru, you didn't need to do that, you're our guest." Riku said as she helped Tohru hold the huge pile of food.

"I know, but I thought I might save everyone the trouble and do it myself." Tohru said, giving a huge smile.

The door bell rang, Risa went to answer the door, and Emiko barged in and pointed to Tohru.

"YOU! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" she screamed.

"…what?"

**Author's Note: CLIFFY!!! WOOHOO!!! YESSSSS!**


	7. Flashbacks of a Forgotten Past

**Author's not: I'm back, I'm updating at school! Sorry about you people who actually like Emiko, I don't!**

**I OWN NOTHING!!**

☼☺☻♥☼☺☻♥☼☺☻♥☼☺☻♥☼☺☻♥☼☺☻♥☼☺☻♥☼☺☻♥☼☺☻♥☼☺☻♥☼☺☻♥☼☺☻♥☼☺☻♥☼☺☻

"Who are you?" Hanajima asked as time froze, everyone staring at Emiko.

"Emiko Niwa, I'm Daisuke's mother." Emiko answered, never taking her glare from Tohru.

"Oh! N-Nice to meet you Mrs.-

"I would like to speak with Tohru alone!" Emiko spatted, as if Tohru's name was evil, she winced, but nodded.

"It's ok everyone, well just be talking in the other room." Tohru finalized as she walked to the piano room, Emiko right behind her, was smirking.

‼‼IN THE KICTHEN‼‼

"Is there something I can help you-"Tohru was interrupted to find Emiko pull her ear towards her mouth.

"You listen and you listen good, got that! I'm not going to let some Yankee's daughter get in my way of getting what I've lived for all this time!" Emiko whispered angrily in Tohru's ear as Tohru stared at the floor wide-eyed.

"W-What do you mean…" Tohru mumbled, shock still set in.

"I mean, I've done my best since I was little to make sure the descendents of Ryoko didn't bother my family's lives.

'_Wait, Ryoko is my ancestor from 300 hundred years ago on my mom's side, how would Mrs. Niwa know about them.'_ Tohru thought to herself, remembering one of the stories her mom told, other than the zodiac story, it was her favorite.

Time for the Story!!

_A long time ago, there was a girl named Ryoko Nanami, she was taken from her family because she found out about the Hikaris attempt to create a living artwork. Through the time the Hikaris were making the artwork, Ryoko grew closer to them, but the Niwas kidnapped her and said if she told them what the Hikaris were up to, then they would take her back to her home. Ryoko was torn, she was starting to like the Hikaris, but she also missed her family. She ended up refusing the Niwas offer, furious, the Niwas decided to kill her, but several Hikaris came just in time to find a bloody Ryoko and the Niwas fleeing, several more went after them and killed about eight Niwas. Both sides angry, started war, the art work had to be completed in secret. Ryoko recovered and immediately started helped making the artwork. At the last battle, the Hikaris put in charge of the artwork were performing a ritual to awaken the artwork, named the Black Wings. The Niwas interrupted the ceremony, causing it to not be fully awakened. In the end, the Niwas won, killing many Hikaris, but Ryoko, still alive, Crept up behind the Black Wings and broke it in half, awakening Dark and Krad. Ryoko vowed to come back and avenge the Hikaris and the Black Wings by Taking the Black Wings one day and giving it it's own life, without the Niwas. They were angered by this, for they had planed to used it for stealing Hikari artworks, so for generations, Niwas were cautious about making sure Ryoko's descendents never came near Dark._ **Until now…**

‼**END OF STORY‼**

"I've tried to hard for too long to have you ruin it! I'm surprised your mother fount anyone to love her, seeing as she was always causing trouble!" Emiko snickered as tears fell from Tohru's eyes.

"P-Please don't hate mom, she was really nice and always very wise, she gave up her days in the gang…" Tohru said as she yanked herself away from Emiko long enough to hear her laugh.

"Yay right HAHA!! You're funny! She was a loser! An outside, she never belonged with us.

"_A rice ball doesn't belong in the fruits basket…" _Tohru remembered what she told herself the day when she was told to go back to her cousin's house

"Do you know the trouble your mother and you have caused Daisuke's family. Do you know what trouble you've caused for Daisuke, he's very close to Dark, so now it's like he lost he's best friend because of you…" Emiko mumbled, as Tohru, as gullible as she is, widen her eyes as tears of guilt fell down her face. She rushed out to the other door quietly up to her room and locked it; Emiko went through the back door and walked to the house. The others, having heard the no talking for five minutes, barged into the room, only to find Emiko and Tohru gone.

"Tohru! Tohru!" Kyo, Risa, Riku and Momiji called as they looked around as Daisuke and Yuki called for "Miss. Honda" Satoshi and Haru looked around silently. Dark and Krad ran up to Tohru's room.

"Tohru? It's us, are you ok?" Dark asked feebly as Krad started picking the lock with his sharp nails (I always imagined Krad as a cat with sharp nails, perfect for picking locks. The door opened to reveal Tohru curled up on the bed, tear streaks in her face and clutching her mother's picture.

"Boy…I wonder what made her like this…" Dark mumbled as he crept onto the bed, Krad rolled his eyes.

"Isn't it obvious? Your tamer's mother said something to make her like this, and judging by the way she's holding the picture, it must have been about her mother." Krad said as he stays at the door's entrance, watching Tohru and Dark.

"It's not Emiko's fault, she was raised to straightforward." Dark answered as he cuddled closer to Tohru.

"Would you stop getting so close to her…" Krad asked, irritated by the Phantom's actions. Dark smirked.

"Why, don't tell my you've grown to _**like**_ Tohru…"

"Don't be absurd, I was simply stating that she would be very uncomfortable to wake up and find you there." Krad said as he jumped up on the bed, making little to no movement and laying down on the pillow place above her head.

"What ever Krad." Dark answered before falling asleep, Krad following afterward.

Story Preview

All my life,

I've lived with the fear,

I didn't belong,

I was welcomed into the Sohma's House

With Kyo

Yuki,

And Shigure,

Now I want to be able to make someone happy,

Give them the second chance I was given…

**Chapter/s Preview**

"**Oh Tohru you're alright!"**

"**Phantom Dark has yet to return, it's been 2 weeks since his last theft."**

"**The girls at school are getting irritated; they think it might be a girl."**

"**I really do care for you but, it's just…"**

"**Mother always said, to love someone is like loving an animal, you have to let them be free…"**

"**You're not hated! A lot of people care for you, I do!"**

"**You belong here, not me…I never did…"**


	8. Realizations

Author's Note: I'm so sorry I haven't updated for so long, and also since this is actually one of my popular stories…I'm so sorry, I hope this helps

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry I haven't updated for so long, and also since this is actually one of my popular stories…I'm so sorry, I hope this helps!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but plot.**

**--**

Tohru opened her eyes. Her throat was sore from the heavy crying caused by her meeting with Emiko. She propped herself up slowly, finding Dark and Krad curled up on her pillow. Tears welled up in her eyes from the sight.

'_Dark and Krad are too kind, I don't deserve such affection. After everything Emiko has said…wait! Mom was a great person, Emiko doesn't even know her!" _A strange, upsetting swirl of emotions was whirling around in Tohru's head, sadness, pain, loss, and, an emotion she had never felt so strongly-hatred.

'_No…I'm gonna prove to Emiko that my family is__** not **__bad! That mom was a great person and really helped others.' _Tohru crept downstairs, remembering that everyone was still asleep and headed towards the kitchen.

'_I'll apologize by making everyone a great breakfast.' _ Tohru pulled a pan out, followed by some rice, tuna, vegetables and a variety of spices.

**--**__**--**

Kyo was having his daily run. His feet pounded the ground, the same rhythm as his rapid pulse.

'_I wonder what happened to Tohru. Those two black and white cats seemed to have found her, funny, I don't remember seeing them before. They don't seem attracted to me either. Well that actually isn't so bad.' _He paused for a moment when he saw a figure lying on a couple of rocks over looking the ocean. Long brown hair, haphazardly flying in the wind, a girl probably, she was in a fetal position and seemed to be asleep. Kyo walked closer to see it was—

"Risa?! What the hell are you doing here by the ocean?!"

Risa whimpered a bit and turned a bit, her expression turned pained as she seemed to be reaching to something beyond the early morning horizon.

"Uh…Risa? Kyo squatted down and was about to grab her shoulders when he saw her wince to something in her dream.

"Whatever just don't blame me when you get sick…" Kyo said, looking down at her. Risa's chocolate bangs covering her forehead and a bit of her eyelids.

'_Know that I think about it, he looks a lot like Tohru, she could pull off being her twin. Yea right! This chick's way to stupid, falling asleep when the ocean is so close. How the heck does she plan on taking care of herself if she does this! This is way I don't like girls, they're so confusing.' _

Kyo was about the leave when Risa started mumbling.

"Uhh…Mr. Dark come back…don't leave me…" Risa said, a tear falling down her face. Kyo just sighed.

'_Must be some guy that dumped her…'_ Kyo waited there as Risa continued to drift off into a pain filled slumber.

_-- _

An ominous silenced surrounded Risa as she passed warily around.

"H-Hello? Is anyone there?" A low rumbling sound caused the ground to shake. Terrified, Risa fell to the ground, holding herself.

"Who's there? Please tell me!"

A small thumping sound suddenly came into earshot. Risa whirled around, becoming face to face Dark, her dear infatuation.

"Oh Mr. Dark! I missed you so much!" Risa said, running to his, wrapping her arms around him. He's stiffened, going unnoticed by Risa.

"Risa…you have to go back." Risa looked up at Dark, confusion and hurt masking her pretty face.

"Can't I stay a little longer? It's been so long." Risa said, tightening her grip on him.

"I have to leave; I have somewhere to go to." Dark said, looking around hastily when slowly pushing Risa off.

"Where do you have to go? Is there someone you have to meet?" Risa said, trying to hide her tears with an annoyed expression

"…yes, she's been waiting for so long." Risa's heart clenched as thoughts of Dark's heart belong to another woman swarmed in her head.

"A girl?! What about me, what about the other girls, they've been getting more and more irritated, they thought it might have been a girl keeping you away." Dark groaned as he turned back around, looking down at Risa with those purple eyes that always seemed to make her heart almost stop.

"Risa, please, don't be angry, but I have to do this." Risa grabbed his arm as the tears she had been holding back poured out came out.

"N-No Mr. Dark! P-Please don't leave me!" Risa said as suddenly a harsh, brash male voice cut through.

"_Risa?! What the hell are you doing by the ocean?!" _Risa suddenly lost her footing as she stumbled forward, Dark caught her.

"Kyo? What's he doing here?" Risa said, looking up to see where he was.

"He's come to get you, you'd better wake up." Dark said, taking Risa's arm off him.

"But I love you Mr. Dark! Don't leave me!" but Risa's words were ignored as Dark lightly kissed her fore head and walked away.

"Thank you Risa, for loving me."

"Mr. Dark come back…don't leave me…"Risa said as she collapsed to the floor.

**--**

Riku woke up, the light streaming for her peach blinds. After stretching, she headed down to see Tohru, Hana and Arisa were awake and making breakfast.

"Oh you didn't have to make breakfast, you're our guests." Riku said laughing a bit; secretly glad she didn't have to make breakfast.

"Oh it's alright, we didn't mind, right guys?" Tohru asked Arisa and Hana.

"Yea, besides, now you great to taste our little Tohru's great cooking." Arisa said, putting her arm around Tohru's shoulders as Hana continued chopped the vegetables.

"Well I bet it tastes great. Hey Tohru, what happened yesterday, you talked with Daisuke's mom and them we found you in your room asleep. Did something happen." Riku asked, she had suspicions that Emiko might have hurt Tohru. There had been signed that Emiko was not a very nice person whenever Satoshi went over to Daisuke's house; she knew this because Daisuke usually told in Riku as she would try to console him.

"Oh we just talked a bit, you know, since she seemed to have known about mom when she was younger—" Arisa tensed up as Hana narrowed her eyes a bit, they knew that wasn't good. "—and she just wanted to know how I was doing."

_Translation-She wanted to know is Tohru was as troublesome as her mother._

Only Tohru, Arisa and Hana knew what Tohru's secret translation was. Riku, noticing the tense atmosphere brewing from the three girls started to open her mouth, but shut it immediately when she heard a male voice behind her.

"Oh look, aren't I lucky? I wake up and the first things I see are four pretty high school girls!" Shigure chimed; Riku winced, suddenly remembering her distaste towards perverts.

"Oh Shigure, you're up early!" Tohru said, glancing at the clock with showed it was 9:23.

"Now how can I stay asleep when they are so much the see? So many people to meet! So many girls to greet!" Shigure said, dancing around while flowers, sparkles and giggled girl chibis flew in the background.

"Uh…yea…I'll go… wake up Yuki." Riku said, climbing back up the stairs.

"Oh ok! Be careful though, Yuki is not much of a morning person so wake his up gently!" Tohru said nervously as Riku waved her off.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine." Riku said, walking to Yuki's room. Riku opened to door to see Yuki was, in fact, still asleep, and deep in it by the looks of it.

"Hey Yuki…come on, it's time for breakfast…" Riku slowing walked towards the bed, bending down so she squatting on the floor. Her head just a few inched away from Yuki's.

"Urgh….not…now…" Yuki said, putting up his arms. Riku grabbed them and pulled him up.

"Now now, come one! You would want Tohru and the others to wait, right—eek!" Yuki stumbled forward, his hands grabbing Riku's shoulders and resting his head at the nape of her neck.

"Uhh…just a little longer." Yuki whispered, his breath hitting her neck, shivering shocking her body.

"Yuki?" the next couple of seconds went by in slow motion, Riku wrapped her wrapped her arms around his waist to hoist him off, only to have a lavender puff of smoke fill the room and reveal a small, grey, sleeping rat.

"W-what in the—what's going on?!" Riku yelled as Tohru and the others ran up the stairs and yanked the door open to reveal a blushing, confused Riku holding a grey rat.

**--**

"**Oh Tohru you're alright!"**

"**Phantom Dark has yet to return, it's been 2 weeks since his last theft."**

"**The girls at school are getting irritated; they think it might be a girl."**

"**I really do care for you but, it's just…"**

"**Mother always said, to love someone is like loving an animal, you have to let them be free…"**

"**You're not hated! A lot of people care for you, I do!"**

"**You belong here, not me…I never did…"**

**--**

**Author's Note: I hope this chapter will suffice! I hope to update after I get VBS out of the way.**


	9. Something learned

~Mwa! Much love to those who like my stories, I have written this new chapter in honor of springtime and as a way to tell you of my new crossover coming soon, stay tuned after the chapter to catch the cool news! Also, I have a very serious question to ask you all... ~

-----------

"Wow, didn't your mother ever tell you not to be out so late…err…early?"

Risa was still, wondering if there was a way to fall right back into that dream. What was Kyo doing here anyway?

"…Oh Kyo, why are you out at this time?" Kyo sighed before squatting down to more effectively meet her eye level. Risa realized how silly she must looked, belly down on the sand in her pjs.

"I could ask you the same thing. I'm usually out early for a walk."

"Kyo is the type of person who likes nature?"

"Um…not exactly what I meant it's just…when I'm around the others, I always feel like I should do this or that and that just sucks sometimes."

"Hmm…" Risa flipped in the sand so that she was closer to him and her back was now pressed down. "You're a pretty deep guy, Kyo. No wonder everyone likes you." Kyo looked annoyed, but not in the back way.

"Hey girly, you are being way to open to a stranger, besides, in case you haven't noticed, I'm the odd man out in this town." Risa denied it though.

"No Kyo, you belong here, so much more than you think, much more than me…I never did." Kyo saw a strange emotion in her eyes that didn't fit with her girly giggles and pink bows. He sighed and lay next to her. She laughed.

"Wow Kyo, first nature walks now beach bathing? You're so something."

"Okay one, what the hell does "something" mean? Second, if YOU don't belong here, that means the majority of the girls living here don't belong." He tapped her head, secretly measuring the distance between them. "So don't worry, anyway, could we go back now? The sand feels weird."

Risa didn't think the sand felt weird, compared to how scorching hot it usually was midday, it feel so cool and nice, but what Kyo says goes, seeing how kind he was to her.

"Okay, besides, I'm starving, hey Kyo, after breakfast, I want to show you my tarot cards!"

--------------

"My god Riku, you sounded like Yuki was trying to kill you up there." Arisa gave Riku's head a tap before continuing to chop up some onions.

"Yea, I know. I guess I should have known a guy like Yuki would have some pets; the rat was actually kind of cute, ya know?" Riku continued shoveling rice into the cooker.

"Rats? Cute? They bite through bags of food and don't even pay you back." Tohru looked up in response to Arisa's biting words. "They are bothersome creatures to say the least."

_Is it right to think something is "bothersome" when they live don't live the same lives as us? Different dreams and wants…makes something bothersome?_

"It's the circle of life, Arisa. Besides, it's not the rats fault you buy tasty food." Hanajima said with a small smile, Riku and Arisa laughed.

"Well, I'll give them that, they had good taste!" They went back to cooking.

Tohru swiftly walked out of the room to the sitting area were Shigure was.

"Shigure, do you know where Yuki went?" He gave her a shrug.

"No clue, after checking the room it seems he probably jumped out the window to avoid being killed by Riku." Tohru wanted to ask more, but with three girls oblivious to the curse, it wasn't a safe idea.

"I'll be back." Tohru ran up the stairs to her room, making sure to pick up a bowl of rise and some fish.

"Hey guys, um…are you awake." Dark was wide awake, sitting in Tohru's warm sunny bed before trotting to the end to get closer to her. Krad though, was in a deep sleep in a patch of sunshine.

"That's so cute." Tohru picked Dark up in her other hand and brought both of them to Krad's side. Dark looked at her in disgust. "This guy, cute? Don't tell him that, he might just claw your face off."

"Really? He's been really well behaved recently…" Dark knew Krad though, so Tohru looked at the white cat again. _If he is that bad, then why be nice now?_

"That creeps me, we have to be on our toes though, once this guy goes back to his human form, he might try to kill us." A sharp shiver shook Tohru and tried to remember how to cat had looked human.

He was beautiful.

Tohru blushed, that comment now made him feel bad for letting Dark say that right in front of Krad, he might have woken up and secretly heard what they just said.

"Dark, has Krad always been…umm…I mean, what about him makes him seem like that?" _I have to be on my toes for other reasons too._

"Well, he has this way of his that um, he's like really calm and polite when the truth is he's just messing with you. He does that to everyone, once you show your weak side, he will really try to behead you-" now Dark shivered. _Why?_ "Family, tamers, friends of his tamer, and even total strangers, everyone."

The silence left a slight…what was it? Oh, it wasn't scary or unnerving, but calming. Tohru had finally begun to learn about Dark and Krad, but how much was too much?

----------------

Hey guys, so, it's a bit on the short side, but I was more urgent about my little bit of news. Also, I'm really sorry about how horrible my early chapters were, I was 13 I think when I wrote them, but oh well, it's going to get better from here now. So…

Do you know of a show called Axis Powers Hetalia? :D

I'm going to make another crossover involving Hetalia and D., so please, do tell me if it's a good idea. Don't get me wrong, I still will, but I like hearing your opinions. XD Alright, I hope you guys enjoy the updates as I will try to make them more frequent.


End file.
